Beach Tales
by Serpico1986
Summary: It's 4th July and John decided to take his sons for a week vacation to Cocoa Beach. AU. Protective!John; Big brother bear!Dean; disabled!Sam. Reviews are apreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Good afternoon dear colleagues and readers;**

 **I´m here to present you my new idea for Supernatural story and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **The story which start bellow, takes place years before my other story and have its scenario on a beach town in Florida named Cocoa Beach, I don´t know anything about this town, but since the story involves around beaches and surf, I thought it was a nice place to write, so the information I have of this town, I took from the TripAdvisor site.**

 **This story, it's a mystery / adventure story, involving any season of the show, however, instead of have in mind an episode of Supernatural I ask you to have an episode of Scooby Doo in mind, since it´s a Scooby Doo style of story.**

 **Another thing, as well as my previous story ''Wishing for a Merry Christmas'' I´m again writing Sam as a mentally challenged man, so, he is an adult, with the mind of 3 to 5-years old child. Here´s the thing, I enjoy to keep John alive in much of my stories and the only thing to do this work, in my point of view, is write Sam as a mentally disabled character. But I will try to keep in character, as much as I can.**

 **Here the only explanations I have for this story, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I wish you a great 2017 and a delightful reading time.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **Again, i´m sorry if i ship Dean with Lisa instead of Castiel, but i think they were a cute couple from the show, as well as John and Mary and Sam and Jessica  
**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _19-years old Peter Jacobsen walked down the beach with his surfboard under his arm, as he was going to train for the 4th July Surf Competition. Despite of the late afternoon, the waves from the ocean were good enough for a surf training and he couldn't wait to get started._

 _The first few minutes Peter trained perfectly, doing his usual movements and Board directions to keep himself still on the board, when suddenly, a roar scared him. Confused, he seat on the board and look around'' who is there?'' he shouted and swim back to the seashore ''Brian, if there´s you, you are a dead guy, you moron'' Peter barked, turning around to the ocean and came face to face with a gigantic creature building out of the send with two enormous green shine eyes ''what the hell..!'' he exclaimed, but before he could say another thing, the creature grab his leg and drag him to the ground…_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Temperature a calming 89 degrees in the shade. But in the black 1967 Chevy Impala temperature range from between a cool 75 degrees to 98 degrees. 4th July was coming and for the first time in years, John decided to take his two sons on a vacation and the tree of then, decided that a beach would be an awesome place to go.

''cool, they will have a surf competition at 4th July, I want to see this.'' 26-years old Dean smiled at the passenger seat, while looking at the pamphlets he took at the travel agency ''and what about you, Sammy, what you want to do?'' he turn back on his seat, only to stop his 22-year old brother clapping his hands and somewhat dancing at the sound of the radio, while reading out loud every outdoor he set his eye upon.

''daddy. I want to see the dolphins'' he simply ignored his brother´s question after seen an outdoor with two cute dolphins in it.

''I don´t know about the dolphins, Sam, but we can go swimming every time you want.'' Dean replies back.

''boys'' John called their attention ''first we need to find a place to stay'' he said

''then we can go swimming Daddy?'' Sam asked again, but John didn't answer the boy. Despite of agree with the beach vacation, the old Winchester tremble with fear every time he thought of his youngest son near the water and the memory of that accident 18-years ago where Sam almost drowned at the river, came to his mind all over again. Ironically, Sam loved swim and play on the water.

''of course we can go swim, Sammy, tomorrow daddy and I will take you to swim'' Dean said in order to calm his brother down.

_/_

After a few more minutes driving, the tree Winchesters finally found a lovely inn to spend the holydays, near the beach, with a nice café and ocean view in the room. Once they settled, the tree Winchesters head to the lunch, when a pretty brunet waitress come too met then;

''welcome to Cocoa Beach, guys, I hope you like here'' Lisa, the girl in question smiled at then

''good morning, how do you know we´re not from here?'' Dean asked

''I saw you guys coming with the bags and besides, my parents owned the Inn'' she said

''Perceptive huh? I like it'' Dean tried to flirt, but John kicked his leg in order to make him stop

''what can I get you?'' Lisa asked now looking at John

''coke, please'' Sam was the first to say, looking up from the drawing he was making

''I will have a beer, please'' John smiled

''me too'' Dean said a little ashamed

''and onion rings for us tree'' John added and in response, Sam clap his hands in excitement

''I will came with your orders in a minute'' Lisa said and walk away

''Don´t do that again'' John growled to Dean, disapproving his behavior

''sorry Sir''

''daddy, don´t be angry with Dean'' Sam pouted and John rolled his eyes in response

_/_

Their orders came and the tree Winchesters eat happily, discussing the plans for the time they would stay there. Once they finished eating and of course, Sam dirtied even his hair with onion, burger and ketchup, John took him to the restroom to clean himself, while Dean take care of the bill

''huh, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier'' Dean said, as Lisa appear with the check ''I'm not that savage''

''that's alright, it was not the first flirtation I ever received in my life.'' Lisa smiled ''by the way, your brother is cute'' she teased him ''I hope you and your family, enjoy your vacations'' she said and walk away, with an air of superiority.

''ready to go?'' Dean jumped at the sudden voice of his father who came back from the restroom with Sam ''you already paid?''

''yes Sir!'' Dean said '' Ready to go Sammy?'' he asked his brother, helping him gather his things, but still keeping an eye on Lisa, eager to see har again, unaware however, that a lot of things was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**So there might be a similar story line as my friend's DSCWin. But we are both writing our own versions. Please comment and Enjoy both versions "Enter Sandman'' belongs to my friend DSCWin  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Next morning dawned with a radiant sunshine and a very excited Sam, who couldn't wait to go set feet on the sand. Since their father had announced that they are gonging to the beach, Dean bought him some toys and stuff he could play on the sand and Sam was more than eager to use then.

Once they arrived at the beach, Dean could say he never saw his dad in such a good mood, as John seat at the sand helping his youngest son build and destroy some sand castles, the young could say he doesn't look like the skilled hunter he really was.

Sure, a lot of people there, often looked puzzled at the full grown man playing like a 4-year old child, but John doesn't mind, his son was having the time of his life and that was important. The rest of the day was smooth, Dean took Sam to the ocean, so they could swim together and they even have a picnic. It was the best time of their lives.

_/_

As they make their way back to the hotel, the three Winchesters were surprised by a small creature coming toward then, a small pug who got loose from its leash and started to run around. Immediately, John and Dean stood still, waiting if the dog loose interest on then, but of course, Sam decided to bent down and start to play with it.

''Roy!'' called a woman, more or less John´s age, running toward then ''Roy come back here'' she said, but when she spotted the tree men around her dog, she blushed ''I'm sorry if my dog disturb you, he´s quite impossible''

''that´s okay Ma´am'' John smiled

''nice Doggie ´oy'' Sam laugh, patting the dog ''can I play with him?''

''sure'' the woman, Silvia, answered awkwardly, looking between John and his son ''how is your name, sweetie?'' she asked, but Sam ignored her

''he´s name is Samuel, mine is John and he´s Dean'' he pointed to his oldest son, who was busy, keeping an eye on his brother

''nice to meet you, I'm Silvia'' she said, looking the older Winchester in the eye ''are you new in town or just passing by?'' she asked

''actually, i´m on vacation with my sons'' he said looking at his boys and smiling back at Silvia.

It was a pleasant conversation, John could agree, Silvia was a nice woman, with a nice talk, however, as better the conversation could be, she eventually, needed to go away and called Roy who immediately obey

''Can I play a little more?'' Sam asked as Roy run back to his owner

''other day Sammy, I think Ms. Silvia, needs to go home'' Dean said, eager to get rid of the dog

''we need to go back to our room as well, Sammy, come own, he said and ignoring his son´s pledges, he took his arms and lead the way.

Dean could hear some laughing behind him. He quickly turned his head around as a group of uptight looking men walked by then were pointing and laughing at how Sam was acting. One phrase made Dean clench his hands. "What a retard!" The middle man said pushing his sunglasses high above his head. "Screaming like a kid, like that."

''Dean!'' John barked before the young man could say something ''let's go, NOW'' he said, taking Sam´s arms and pushing him out of the way

_/_

John ignored the looks he was getting as he and Dean dragged a screaming Sam into the hotel room. "Sammy, please." John setting Sam on the bed while Dean closed the door behind him.

"But I wanted to play with the puppy," Sam whined trying to pull away from John who was wrapping his arms around him to rub his back to calm his son down.

"Sammy," John said his voice stern but soft enough not to scare his son. "You need to calm down. That puppy was Silvia's. She needed to get back home." Sam sniffed several times before throwing his tall frame over the bed to cry in to the pillows. John sighed and rubbed his forehead to try and push back a headache that was starting to form. Dean looked over between his exhausted dad and down at his brother.

"Dad," Dean said patting his dad on the shoulder. "Why don't you go for a drive? I'll try and calm down Sammy." John nodded he knew that Dean had a special gift over Sam. He knew he was able to calm down the biggest of tantrums.

"Alright." John shook his head as he picked up the keys and walked out leaving Dean to try and calm down his youngest son.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said gently rubbing his back. "Calm down buddy, I'll make you a deal if you stop." Sam relaxed and peaked out between his arms tears still streaming down his face. "If you stop crying, and not give dad anymore trouble, I'll buy you a milkshake."

Sam sniffed slowly sitting up and ran his arm across his face wiping his tear stained cheek. "You promise?" He asked more tears filling up his hazel eyes.

"I promise. I'll even give you extra whipped cream, only if you promise not to get it all over you." Sam sniffed a few more times before smiling and nodding. "Okay." Dean smiled as his brother jumped excitedly next to the door.

_/_

Sam slid into the booth of the diner they had gone earlier and was talking excitedly of what he was wanting to get. "I want a large chocolate shake with whipped cream and a cherry and sprinkles."

"What do you say?" Dean pressed trying to see the real reason he was there. Lisa, the waitress from earlier saw them walk in and held up a finger as she was talking to a man with a sleeveless shirt and board shorts.

"Please!" Sam squealed and blushed as Lisa arrived ready to take their order.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" She winked down at Sam who let out a blush and a giggle.

''ah… I would like to know if you could show me the town later, you know, the nice places to visit'' Dean smiled at her

''you don´t give up, don´t you?'' she rolled her eyed in annoyance ''what I can get you?''

"I would like just a coffee please, and I need a large chocolate milkshake with whipped cream, a cherry and sprinkles please." And Dean leaned in closer towards her placing a hand to block his mouth as he added. "Can I get a bib and extra napkins?"

"I sure will." Lisa smiled nodding before leaving to start with their easy drink orders but as she was starting the milkshake, a large group of beach goers came in. "Jason," Lisa called over to the sleeveless and board shots man. "Can you take this to table three please?" Jason nodded and walked over carrying the milkshake and coffee and set it in front of Sam and Dean.

"Here." He set the milkshake in front of Sam and the coffee in front of Dean. Sam squealed with delight as he bounced in the seat clapping with anticipation. Jason smiled and walked away. Dean sipped at his coffee while Sam began to shovel large spoonful of milkshake. Dean struggled to place the bib that was also placed on the table around Sam's neck as Sam kept trying to pull away. As Dean kept tying the bib, he looked up and saw Jason talking with a group of other bulky men, with sleeveless shirts and board shorts. But something snapped in his mind as he saw Jason mimicking Sam's reaction to getting his milkshake.

Taking a nervous deep breath then, Dean looked over his brother who was busy with she shake, as if it was his only propose in life. Patting Sam shoulder, Dean give him a smile.

''enjoy the milkshake, bro, I'm just going to get something'' he said and walked directly toward Jason and his gang ''could you stop with this shit? It´s not even funny''

''what's your problem, man?'' Jason smirked at the other man ''I'm just having some fun''

''oh, yeah? You Assbutt, if I see you making fun of my brother again, I'm going to stick that milkshake down your gullet.''

''is this a threat?''

''If the shoe fit'' Dean snapped

''you son of a bitch!'' Jason was getting ready for a fight, when suddenly Lisa place herself between the two man

''could you two stop? I´m not tolerating fights at my bar. And Jas, you should be ashamed of yourself'' Lisa said quite angry.

Without saying a word then, Dean goes back to Sam´s side. As the other brother has finally finished his milkshake

''all dirty!'' Sam exclaimed, obvious unaware of his brother fighting

''I see that Sammy, we need to clean you up, before dad see you'' Dean laughed, as Lisa approach then

''I want to apologize for my boyfriend's behavior, he can be horrible sometimes'' she said

''alright…'' Dean read her name tag ''Lisa, actually I'm shocked to know that a beautiful girl like you can be dating that dick'' he said and Sam widened his eyes

''Dean, you said a bad word, Daddy will be angry'' Sam said, after all, Dean knew he wasn´t supposed to say bad word in front of his brother

''he´s just upset, but don´t talk to me what is upsetting him.'' Lisa blushed ''anyway, I don´t blame you, Dean?! For acted like that, you´re just trying to protect your brother and this is awesome.'' He said and look at Sam ''so, Sammy, you enjoyed your milkshake?'' she asked, but the young man ignored her, something was bothering him

''Dean!'' he called

''Sam, you heard what Lisa asked you?''

''Dean!'' he called again

''what you want Sam?'' Dean asked annoyed that his brother doesn´t let him talk to Lisa

''I want to…'' he almost whispered and points to the restroom

''Sure, Sam, I'm sorry'' he said and get up, Sam does the same '' thanks anyway, Lisa'' Dean smiled at her

''you are welcome guys'' she said as watching the two brothers walking away toward the restroom.

_/_

Not even a minute after the Winchesters brothers leave the scene, a short hysterical woman, who was calming that her son, Peter Jacobsen, was been missing since two days ago

''what do you mean missing?'' came the voice of John Winchester right behind her. He had come back to the hotel, but finding his sons missing, he decided to go to the bar and look for then;

''m-my son, Peter, he has been missing for two days, Sir'' Mrs., Jacobsen sniffed ''he said he was going to train for the surf competition and didn´t came back''

''Velma, sheriff Ackles is doing everything he could to find your son'' Mrs. Breaden said to her friend

''I heard that his son Douglas is missing too'' one member of Jason´s gang mentioned it.

''what you think its means?'' one of the clients asked

''Jason'' Lisa called her boyfriend ''Peter and Douglas Are not one of the competitors in the surfing tournament?''

''yep. And I think I know what happened to then'' Jason said, looking at the Winchesters brothers who were coming out the restroom

''what?'' Lisa asked

''maybe they had been captured by The Sand Creature.'' Upon hearing this John look at Jason with a frown, in doubt if he could or not ask what it mean, however, before he could say something, Sam ran to him and engulf his father in a tight embrace

''Jas, this is only a myth'' Lisa said ''this creatures doesn´t exist''

"He's quite real, babe." Jason said. "He's been seen around the beach for years attacking surfers and swimmers..." he paused looking straight at Sam who cowered in fear next to John. "And scarring poor unprepared fools as well." His eyes glinted making Sam start to whimper making Jason's friends start to laugh and John glare.

''yeah, especially those ones like you'' John snapped, upon seen Jason´s mocking

''hey Dad'' Dean appear on his dad´s side, but stop talking upon seen his father´s furious look

''Dean, take your brother back to the hotel, I will be there in a minute.'' He said and without arguing, Dean took Sam´s hand and walk away

_/_

It was already night when John walk back to the Hotel and not even arriving at the place, he could sense that something wasn´t quite right, as he hear Dean and Sam arguing about something. So, he decided to buy some food and goes back to the room.

Once there then, John realized what has happening, Sam was quite agitate, ignoring all his brothers orders, as Dean tried to prepare him for a bath.

''let me handle this'' is what John said, giving Dean the bags and walking toward his other son, who was spinning himself around in the room.

With some struggle, John convinced Sam to have a shower and of course, he helped his son at it. Happens that even before the accident, John had the courage to let his son alone in the bathroom, afraid of him hurt himself.

After that, the tree Winchesters dinned in silence, or quite since Sam talked nonstop about what he wanted to do on the beach next day and refused to eat all his vegetables, claming that he wasn´t hungry. Thankfully, he swallow his medicines without fuss and gone sleep watching his favorite cartoon.

_/_

"I can't believe you gave your brother a milkshake." John said making sure he had the hotel key before closing the door behind him to let Sam sleep in peace.

"Dad, it was the only way to calm him down." Dean defended. "He still ate dinner. Not all of it, but most of it."

"And for that you're lucky." Dean rolled his eyes and John smacked his shoulder. "Don't give me attitude Dean. This is serious."

"Dad, just calm down. What the hell's the matter with you?" John let out a long deep sigh before looking at his oldest son's face. "I've only seen you act like this when something threatens, Sammy."

"What do you know about the attack?" John asked and Dean shrugged.

"About that kid that vanished?" John nodded. "Only that th form the bar said it was a monster. But I don't know of any monster that lives at the beach."

"Neither do I. But after you and Sammy left to come here, I stayed behind and talked to the boy's mother. She said that he was just getting ready for the competition that's coming up Sunday."

"Dad, I'm sure it's nothing." Dean said trying to calm down his dad who looked like he was about go ranting about protecting Sammy. "Lisa even said that the story of the monster was nothing more of a scary tale to scare kids."

"Which is why I'm really worried about Sammy. He's very susceptible to things like ghost stories or old wives tales."

"Dad, I'm sure it's nothing. If you want I can head to the library tomorrow to see if this has happened before okay?" John nodded slowly and looked behind him at the door that separated him and his youngest. "Fine. Good idea."

"Okay, then." Dean said and John and Dean walked in to see Sam snoring happy in the bed furthest away from the door.

* * *

 **ON THIS MEANTIME, AT THE BEACH…**

Mr. Turner, the surf coach was just finishing some work, when he heard something outside his makeshift office. Annoyed, he put the paperwork back in his briefcase and walked out of the tent, in order to surprise who was making that weird noise.

''Who is there!'' Mr. Turner barked, when suddenly two sandy claws grasped his chest and pulled him down from the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next morning came and Sam and John walked back to the beach. "Why didn't Dean come too?" Sam asked his dad as they neared the beach.

"Dean's just looking up some things for me." John replied as they reached the beach. At nine in the morning only a few families were gathered pitching up umbrellas and setting out their beach chairs. John had grabbed Sam's toys and a chair for himself.

"Daddy, right over there! It's perfect!" John looked over to where his youngest was pointing at and nodded as it would be shady even when the sun was high.

_/_

John kept an eye on Sam while he watched him scoop up sand in his plastic pail and expertly turned it upside down to make a sand Castle. He took his eyes off him just for a second to look down at his phone as Dean tried to call him.

"Dean, what'cha find?"

"Nothing," Dean grumbled and he could hear his oldest swear under his breath. "I swear the next time I see that Jason guy I'm going to ring his neck."

"Dean," John said taking in a deep breath as he could see his oldest getting into trouble. "Calm down. We're here at the beach and everything seems to be just fine."

"Alright fine. I'll meet you there."

"Daddy, look what I found!" John hung up the phone and turned to see his youngest holding a strange stone. He got to his feet and Sam set it in his hands. "Can I keep it?" Sam asked his hazel eyes wide with excitement.

John's hands shook as the stone in his hands wasn't a stone but a thick scale. The smooth blood red surface was sharp at one end and John concluded it was a nail for some kind of creature. He saw the confusion in Sam's eyes wondering why he looked so scared. "Sure you can keep it. But let me hold on to it okay?" Sam nodded and went back to his sandcastle.

''Sammy'' John called, an idea coming to his head ''Sam!'' he called again and in response his son look at him ''what about we going find your brother and show him what you found? I think he will like it''

''no'' it was the simply answer ''I want to play''

''I know, let's make a deal, let's find your brother, we lunch with him and later I will bring you back here to swim, ok?'' John asked

''k'' Sam nodded sadly and helped his dad gather the things.

_/_

They meet up with Dean, a few minutes later for lunch and the older brother told his father that despite of Cocoa Beach indeed have some myth things, none of that were related to the disappearances, other than that, as he have already said, he found nothing about the Sand Creature.

''well, your brother has something to show you.'' John smiled ''Sam, where´s that thing you showed me on the beach?'' he asked and after a few seconds proceeding what his father was talking about, Sam scrambled trough his bag, took the object and give it to Dean

''Awesome''

''Sorry'' Sam sniffed

''no need to be sorry, bud, where did you find it?''

''at the beach, Dean, I dig a hole this big'' he opened his arms as large as he could, as Dean continued to examine the stone, rutting his fingertips all over it.

''you have any idea what is it?'' John asked him

''yep!'' Dean said confused, but relaxed ''it's a piece of plastic''

''plastic?'' John asked surprised

''plastic and made in China, to be more honest'' he showed his father the writing ''Made in China'' I think it was to be part of a claw, or something, but it's broken''

''Dean, do you think it's related to what we´re looking for? Sam not on your shirt kid, use the napkin'' John scolded, helping Sam to clean himself

''I don´t know dad, you want me to find out?''

''if you please. You finish Sammy?'' John look at his son

''yeah, I finish'' he said

''then, let's go clean yourself and we can go swim'' John said

''you two are going to the beach again?'' Dean raised an eyebrow

''yeah, daddy promised e can go swim, after we talk to you'' Sam smiled

''cool, Sammy, can you do your big brother a favor?'' Dean asked and wait till his brother process the question ''when you and dad go back to the beach, I want you to look if you can find some more treasures for me, ok? I heard that a pirate hid a lot of treasures on that beach and I want to know if you could help me find it, OK?''

''like the treasures from Captain Hook?'' Sam asked confused

''yep, like the treasures Captain Hook hided, can you find it?'' Dean asked and Sam nodded, understanding ''Thank you Sammy and stay close to Dad''

''good luck Dean, see you later'' John said ''besides, I want to go back there and find some witnesses'' he said taking his son´s hand and walking back to the beach

_/_

After saying goodbye to his father and brother and convincing Sam to let he stay with the plastic stone while he was looking for 'treasures' Dean headed to the nearest local store he found, in order to seek more information about that broken claw. To his dismay however, the guy behind the front desk, was one of the members of Jason´s gang. Taking a deep breath then, he walk inside the store.

''hello, I need information about this thing'' Dean said throwing the object in front of Isaac

''what's it?'' Isaac asked

''I'm the tourist, I'm the one who should ask questions'' Dean smirked ''so, it's from here?''

''this is a piece of garbage'' Isaac growled back, unaware that Dean was scanning the whole place with his eyes

''are you sure? Because to me its seems part of an important object''

''where did you found it?''

''my brother find it at the beach today'' Dean give him a smile. Sure, a retarded guy find some piece of garbage in the beach and he´s even crazier brother came into the store to investigate it. Very convincing.

''well, it´s not from this store, I can assure you'' Isaac was running out of patience

''ok then'' Dean said and walk away as fast as he could, aftrr all, he hadn´t found nothing there.

After going into tree different stores and found nothing about the person who bought that piece, Dean decided to stop at Lisa´s bar before going to the beach, in order to talk to her and have a few minutes of pleasures. Once arriving there, he found her cleaning some dishes, so he just lean on the counter and stared at her

''Dean!'' she smiled in surprise ''what brings you here?''

''well, nothing in particular, Dad and Sammy are on the beach, so I decided to came here and ask a few questions. I want a coke, please''

''sure'' she said giving him the coke

''about the boyfriend, he doesn't work here does him?'' he looks around and didn't find Jason

''Jason? He actually don´t need to work, his parents owned the mall at the end of the street, so he´s pretty rich, but he does work in some costume store, just till the end of the summer, why?''

''nothing in particular.'' Dean nodded ''Lisa, do you believe that these creature is real? The sand creature?''

''it's a strange question'' the girl smiled ''well, I don´t know, right now I have my doubts''

''what do you mean?''

''well, I'm pretty sure that was just a myth, till yesterday. I hear that Mr. Turner has disappear''

''who´s Mr. Turner?''

''the surfing coach, he disappeared last night while he was cleaning up the boards, at least that's what I heard'' Lisa said

''what a shame'' Dean exclaimed, anxious to call his father and tell him what he found

''shame indeed'' Lisa agree ''if the competitors keep disappearing this way, they will have to cancel the competition''

''well, lets hope the Sheriff Ackles find them before the event date'' Dean smiled awkwardly, when his phone rang

''Hello!'' Dean answered

''Dean!'' it was John´s voice and he was desperate ''came here quickly!''

''what happened Dad?'' Dean start to feel something in the pit of his stomach

''I'm on the beach, I keep distracted for a minute, while talking to some guy and your brother disappear!'' The older man was almost crying

''shit!'' Dean basked ''I'm coming''

''what happened?'' Lisa asked scary

''Sam is missing, I will go help my dad find him'' Dean said quickly

''Oh, God! I'm coming with you'' Lisa said and before dean could argue, she grab her keys and they ran toward the beach, in order to help John find Sammy


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly dear readers, i know this isn´t the best story ever, both due the plot and my bad grammar, but istill, i ask you to give a review, in order to help me fix what i´m doing wrong.**

 **Thank you very much for the colaboration**

 **Ana**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

On the beach, not even two hours ago, Samuel Thomas Winchester was a man on a mission. His big brother, Dean, whose middle name is the same as his, asked him to look for some treasure on the beach. According to Dean, a pirate had hidden a lot of valuable things in the area and was his job to find them and bring them back to Dean and his dad.

When he first got the job a confused Sam asked his dad what he was supposed to find and his dad reply "It could be a lot of things." So when he and his dad walked back to their spot they had gone before lunch, Sam carefully looked around underneath rocks and even carefully sifting through the sands looking for anything that his father and brother would seem interesting. But the area he was proved no good and he decided to explore the rest of the beach. So after he had gone swimming, Sam grabbed his pail and began to walk away from his dad picking up anything he thought was treasure.

He walk around for some time, always keeping an eye on his father and keeping himself away from the water, as his dad once told him that a long time ago, water had hurt his head, this way he couldn´t get close the water by himself.

On the other hand, it was just near the water, that Sam spotted an abandoned wooden cabin and decided that there is the best place to a pirate hide a treasure. He look at John and saw that his father was busy talking with the life guard and decided to explore the cabin by himself.

Once at the cabin, Sam opened the door carefully and peek inside, trying to see something, but the place appear to be empty.

''hello… Mr. Pirate? Are you in there?'' he asked quietly, when a voice scared him

''Help! Someone screamed, scaring the young man

''who is there?'' Sammy asked again ''pirate?'' confused walking inside the house and coming face to face with tree men, all tied up in chairs ''what are you tied in the chair?'' Sam look at then, as if he never had saw another human in his life.

On the other hand, the older of the tree men, Mr. Turner, realizing something wasn´t right with that other man, by his posture and way to look, decided to talk to him calmly

''hey, kid, what's your name?''

''hi, I am Sam!'' he waved haply ''why are you doing here?'' he asked and then realized something ''t-the pirate locked you here?''

''yes, kid, a pirate lock us here, can you ask for help, before he comes back?'' the older man asked as the two other boys looked confused at him.

''yeah, I will call daddy and Dean, they will help you and your friends'' Sam said and before the tied up men could say thank you, Sam ran away, screaming for his father and brother.

_/_

John was reporting Sam´s disappearance to Sherriff Ackles, when Dean and Lisa arrived, both with worried expression on their faces

''Dad, what happened?'' Dean asked, looking around the beach for his brother

''what happened? I told your brother to stay put while I go talk to the life guard and when I turn my back, he was gone'' John said and suddenly, Dean felt guilty about something

''I told him to look for treasures, I never thought he was going to take this serious.'' Dean said ''what the hell I done''

''your brother is a child, Dean, he thinks like a child, of course he took everything to the letter'' John barked, furious at Dean

"Don't worry, sir." Lisa said with an encouraging smile. "I'm sure your son didn't go that far."

"I hope so." John said wiping at his face.

"DADDY!" Dean, John and Lisa both looked up and saw Sam running towards them a scared look on his face.

''SAMUEL THOMAS WINCHESTER! Where are you been?'' the father barked, a mixture of anger and relief crawling into him

"Daddy, I found people tied up by pirates!" the young man breathed, ignoring his father

''what do you mean, Sam?'' his brother asked

''t-they asked for help Dean, we need to help then before the pirates came.'' He said

Dean, John, Lisa and the sheriff looked confused at that information, but still, decided followed Sam who had turned to run back the way he had come from.

_/_

Lisa nearly fainted at the sight of two of her friends and the coach tied up and looking quite dehydrated. "Oh my God!" Lisa screamed as she rushed towards Peter and Douglas. "Are you two okay?"

"They said they were taken over by pirates!" Sam said excitedly. Dean looked over the three men and pulled out his knife to cut the zip ties that held the three man bound.

''Doug, what happened?'' the sheriff asked his son

''I'm glad to see you too, Dad'' the young man mocked

''oh, you´re hero then Sammy, save my friends and Mr. Turner'' Lisa smiled but Sam was doing the bashful-thing now, trying without much success to hide behind his father

''he did'' John answered and step back aside ''and almost give me and his brother an heart attack'' he said, engulfing the man on a embrace and in response, he started to giggle

''what do you say Sammy?'' Dean look at his brother

''you welcome'' he said

''I think we should go back to the station then, this way Mr. Turner, Douglas and Mr. Peter Jacobsen wanted to report what happened'' Sheriff Ackles said and everyone agree.

_/_

At the police station, Lisa had settle Sam in front the small TV to watch cartoons, while John, Dean and the sheriff listened to what the tree men had to say.

Unfortunately, both to Dean and John and also to the sheriff himself, nothing that they said, was something new. The tree of then, in different occasions, were on the beach, training or cleaning the boards, when the creature appear, knock then unconscious and the next thing they knew, they were locked in that cabin.

''did you smelled something strange, before the creature came?'' John asked

''something strange?'' Peter looked at the older man

'' Such as sulfur, for example'' Dean clarify

''no'' Douglas said confused ''why should we?''

''nothing in particular, just curiosity, Sulfur is something tricky, I must say'' the younger hunter explain

''you´re a detective?'' Douglas asked

'' Or what else it seems'' Dean nodded

''alright, that's enough'' John snapped ''thank you very much for your collaboration, Mr. Jacobsen and Mr. Ackles''

''Boys, I think you two need to go home. And me too, if I must say'' Mr. Turner said ''our family must be worry with us''

''I agree, let's go home Doug'' the sheriff called his son

With a last good bye then, everyone returned to their home and for once them don´t even dare to thought about the sand creature.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY…**

With the competitors and coach back on scene, the small town of Cocoa Beach, citizens and tourists waited anxiously for the competition that would be on Sunday, Independence Day.

That morning John and his sons get down to the bar for a breakfast and the bar was buzzing with people, walking to a side to another, everyone happy as Peter, Douglas and Coach Turner walked in looking alive but a bit frazzled. Peter's mom rushed had rushed over from somewhere in the diner and held her son close. The only one who didn't looked excited to see them was Jason who looked as though someone had pour lemon juice directly into his mouth.

"...so then I run over to daddy and Dean and we rescue the prisoners before the pirates came back." Sam was over excited telling over and over, how he helped saved the missing people from those saying 'pirates'.

Jason glided over and looked down at the small group his face in a faux smile.

"Jason," Lisa stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's a miracle! Can you believe that Peter, Douglas and Coach Turner have been found." Dean was glaring at Jason who was snarling over at Sam who didn't sense the threat.

"Yeah, it's great." Jason said with no enthusiasm. "Looks like an idiot can find anything if he puts his mind to it." Dean, who had been sitting beside Lisa jumped out of the booth and gently pull Lisa away.

"You calling my brother an idiot?" Dean growled. And Jason nodded his face strong but his eyes looked like it was filled with terror. "He's not an idiot. He's a hero. You best give him your respect. He just found your three friends."

"They were more like acquaintances. And i don't need to give some retard-" Dean's fist acted on its own flying into Jason's face.

"My brother is not a retard." Dean hissed grabbing onto Jason's shirt. "You're the retard."

"I'll have you arrested if you hit me one more time." Nobody in the diner seemed to care in stopping the fight that was starting in front of them.

''you two, stop with this!'' Sherriff Ackles barked, ripping the two men apart ''I will arrest you both, if you disturb peace'' the older man growled

''Jason, what the heck is going into you?'' Lisa scold him, after they seat back somewhere away from the crowd.

Swallowing his anger down his own gullet, Dean seat back with his family, of course, John faced him with another angry look, as he had just got enrolled himself in a fight. Still, the older Winchester brother just ignored his father and observed his younger brother, who distractedly, played with his miniature cars over the table.

''Dean'' John was about to start reprehend his son, when a loud crash scares him out as Sam jerked violently to the side and out of his chair.

''Shit!'' John barked missed catching Sam and the crack of Sam's head against the floor sounded horrible.

Sam was convulsing rhythmically, long legs and arms thrashing frighteningly. Lisa, Jason and every single person at the bar, stopped their doings to watch the poor man lying on the ground.

"Dean, watch his legs," John ordered tightly, sliding under Sam's torso, cushioning his son's head against his own chest, hands trying to keep Sam's arms from knocking against the table. '' keep him from hurting himself."

''I know that Dad!'' Dean snapped

"You're OK, kiddo, you're OK. Not too long." John whispered

It wasn't too long. At least not by the clock. When the spastic movement of Sam's legs finally stopped, Dean stayed vigilant as always and as always John patted his shoulders, quietly

"That's got it, kiddo," Dean said softly to his brother

Both father and son relaxed slowly, Dean´s eyes tracking up to his father´s arm to where his brother sat. One of John´s hand now steadying Sam's head against his shoulder.

"Is- is he OK?" Velma Jacobsen asked under her breath

"Yeah," Dean sighed. He pulled a hand through Sam's hair. "It's just a seizure. He gets them sometimes. Even with the meds."

When Sam's legs moved sluggishly, both Winchesters sucked in a breath, bracing themself for another round.

"Dada?" Sam's voice was tremulous, uncertain.

"Hey, Sammy," John soothed. He eased out from behind his son, and lay Sam down on the floor. He put a hand against Sam's cheek. "Can you open your eyes for me? Open your eyes to daddy" and Sam tried, lids cracking open just enough to catch a bare sliver of hazel and white.

"Dada." Not a question this time. "'Dee?" Sam's head came up slightly as he curled awkwardly onto one side.

''I'm here kiddo!'' the older brother smiled

''I think he should go to the hospital'' Mr. Turner advised ''he hit his head pretty hard''

''usually he no need to go to the hospital, but yeah, I think you´re right'' John nodded as Sam lied sleepy on his arms ''help me here Dean'' he ordered

''I will take you tree in my car'' the coach offered and without arguing, Dean helped his father carry his brother to the nearby hospital.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later…**

John seat in silence at his youngest son´s bedside at the hospital, as he slept an induced sleep. After John telling the doctor what happened, he ordered a MRO and suggested that Sam stayed overnight, just for precaution, but for John´s relief, his Sammy was alright.

Suddenly, the door opened and a very tired Dean came in and seat on the other side of the bed, facing his father.

''how is he?'' the older brother asked

''as always, your brother is going to be fine''

''the coach invite us to watch the training tomorrow, if Sam is okay'' he said, but John stayed in silence for a few minutes, trying to comprehend everything

''so you really think there is a sand monster?'' he asked

''I will do some researches and call Bobby tomorrow, maybe he knows something'' Dean said

''do this'' John ordered ''I think I will not take your brother to the beach, till the coast is clear''

''another thing dad'' John raised an eyebrow at his son ''I told Mr. Turner that I want to participate the competitions''

''you know next to nothing about this creature, I don´t think it will be safe for you to get into the competition, besides, you don´t know how to surf''

''I will just participate in one training, I think it's the only plan we have'' Dean insist

''be safe then.'' John nodded, looking at Sam ''and Dean…''

''yes, Sir''

''I don´t care what that guy at the bar did, but you need to stop losing your temper at everyone who mess with your brother''

''Dad, that guy is an asshole'' Dean defend himself ''he mess with Sam, every time we came in there

''I figured and again, I don´t care what he did. You will not prove anything to anyone by been a asshole yourself and besides, if we start to punch and kick everyone who mess with your brother, we will end up in jail and Sam in an institute, got it?''

''yes, Sir'' Dean nodded, ashamed of his attitude, then, he get up, stroked Sam´s heard and patted his father on the shoulder ''I will go back to the hotel, call Bobby and start researching, good night dad''

With that, Dean took his coat and walk away from the room and let his father and brother alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Next day earlier in the morning, Sam managed to leave the hospital, a bit slower than usual, but he was fine. And since John decided to keep him at the hotel room, till he got all better, Dean decided to take the advantage to investigate the Sand Monster.

The first thing he did, was come back to the beach, in order to talk to the life guard, if he had seen something strange around the place, on the last few weeks. But once again, the man told him, he had seen nothing.

With a long face then, he thanked the lifeguard for the help, even when he was upset that it got him no closer to finding more about the creature.

''well, then, if you excuse me, I will take a walk around'' Dean smiled looking back towards the abandoned cabin and decided to search there trying to find more clues.

_/_

The young man pushed the yellow tapes as he entered the cabin, with a lantern on hand, carefully scanned the floor for an hour, with no success, before sinking down low on the ground, exhausted, fiddling with the 'stone' Sam had given him, wanting to give up and go back home, he stared at it before reeling back his head against the wall he sat against. The sound that followed was a hollow sound. Dean turned and gently pressed against the appearing solid wall and felt it cave in slightly at the slightest pressure.

Confused he quickly jumped to his feet and pushed harder against the wall. The thin plywood that support the cabin fell to the ground and Inside Dean spot a red suit made of lightweight scuba gear with seaweed, and plastic scales that were scattered all over it, giving the outfit a more monster like form. He pulled on the stone or nail and lifted it towards the hands. One of the nails was missing.

He brought out his phone to take a picture when something was smacked across his shoulders. Blinding pain erupted from his back but Dean was used to being attacked by more sinister creatures that he was able to stay on his feet long enough to catch that his attacker wore a black hoodie blocking his face with shadow. Dean felt his phone leave his hand and heard it clatter to the ground behind him. Dean proceeded to punch and kick his attacker before reaching down on his leg and pulled out a knife which made his attacker yelp with fear making Dean swipe catching the guy on the arm. But that only made the attacker angrier and sent a large piece of wood across Dean's head making him fell to the ground.

_/_

Dean woke up groaning and blinking back tears. He looked up to find the hollowed out wall completely empty. Anger spread through his achy body but before he could react irrationally he heard his phone ringing on the floor. As he picked it up the screen was badly damaged but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" His own voice made him wince.

"Dee?!" Sam's high pitched voice dug deeper into Dean's skull, but Dean forced it back. "Where are you? Daddy's very mad."

"Out to grab food." Dean said quickly getting out of the cabin and saw that it was almost dusk. "I'll be home soon, Sammy."

_/_

As soon as Dean paced a foot inside the hotel room, caring some bags full of groceries, John received him with an angry look on his face, after all he was supposed to call John, giving him all his steps, then, after apologizing and been receiving by an warm hug from his brother, both John and Dean seat on the table and start to discuss the facts, making sure Sam was nicely distracted.

''I called Bobby'' John started ''and Jim, asked then what he knew…''

'' why did you called Bobby and Pastor Jim? I thought you decided to not look after this monster'' Dean asked and for a brief second John blushed

''I was felling boring'' the older man said ''your brother was asleep and I couldn't leave this room, so I decided to help you with it'' he said ''anyway, I called, but none of them ever hear about this sand creature''

''I have my guess'' Dean said ''and its isn't a creature at all''

''what you are talking about?''

''apparently, there's no monster at all'' with that Dean explain what he had found, about the scuba suit and the guy who attacked him ''…someone just want to scare the surfers and end the competition''

''so this is a case to the Sheriff, not us'' John said

''oh, come on Dad, we´re already in this mess, lets at least finish it and give the Son of a bitch to the police'' Dean said and in response, John just shrugged

''your friend Lisa was here a while ago, telling me that the training will be schedule to the sun set, in other words, two hours from now'' the father said

''well then, it's time to get ready!'' Dean exclaimed ''Sammy, do you want to see your big brother doing some radical sports?'' he asked, but the younger brother doesn't seems to understand.

''what do you mean?'' the younger man asked

''I'm going to the beach, to do something cool and I hope you and Dad came with me''

'' but Dean, the pirates!'' Sam exclaimed, Cleary afraid

''hey, Dad and I will protect you Sammy, come on''

''k'' it was the young man said, before walking toward the door

''ok then, if you two insist on coming'' John said with no enthusiasm ''let's go'' he finished, taking some bag and following his sons out of the door.

* * *

 **At The Beach…**

The tree Winchesters arrived on the beach twenty minutes later and while John and Sam chose a nice spot to watch the training, Dean goes talk to Mr. Turner about what he was supposed to do, after all he knows nothing about surfing and was only there undercover.

As the training starts, a few other people appear, Lisa, Sheriff Ackles, Mrs. Jacobsen and a few others John didn't recognize. But still everyone seems to enjoy the time. On the other hand, Sam doesn't seems to be paying attention to his brother, preferring to concentrate only on his miniature Impala, he always carry with him.

The boys started the training, with Mr. Turner always giving some orders, Peter as always, manage to face the waves and make some awesome movements, so did Doug, However Dean, barely managed to get up on the board, always falling into the water and earning laughs from everyone.

Suddenly, a loud roar was hearing, everyone freeze on their spot, as a strange creature appear from nowhere and start to run toward the crowd, prepared to attack. Everything became a mess, people began to run from side to side, screaming for help, Douglas and Peter swim back to the seashore, in order to escape from the creature, while Dean and Mr. Turner tried to protect them.

Back at the sand, Sam's fingers pluck at the back of John´s shirt, terrified, he start to cry and the father wrap his arms around him for protection.

''Daddy!'' the young man cried, now trying to run away ''Dee…'' he look around for his brother, but once seen the monster again, he dug his face on John´s shoulder, trying to hide.

''that´s okay Sam, this creature will be gone soon'' John said, looking around and spot Lisa running toward then

''Mr. Winchester! I can't find my boyfriend Jason, did you see him?'' she was out of breath

''Lisa, take Sam out of here, I will help Dean and find your boyfriend, just take him and yourself outside of the beach as fast as you can, go!'' he shouted, letting go of Sam´s hand and running to the water.

Meanwhile, Dean, who managed to swim back to the seashore, was preparing to get himself tangled into a fight with the monster, who was running toward him, he have everything settle, even with the monster been a human, he could not promise he would not punch the bastard, order to teach him a lesson.

The monster advanced towards Dean, large eyes staring blankly and Dean let out a yell, his hands clenching into fists. The monster was in hitting distance and Dean reached out grabbing hold of the slick scuba suit. But the creature wasn't going down without a fight, and a big claw hand came down catching Dean by the side of the face slapping him opened palmed. Dean shook his head as the slap and wet sand made him trip to the ground.

Dean, son," John said helping Dean to his feet. "You okay?" Dean could hear John yells and the monster glanced up its eyes not changing expressions. Dean saw the creature turn on its heal and start to run towards the water and Dean saw something white sticking in a small clump in its hand. Dean quickly snatched it and the creature vanished once it hit the water swimming away.

"I'm fine dad." Dean said carefully uncramping the paper. "Where's Sammy?"

"That girl Lisa took him back to the bar." Dean's face heated up afraid of what Sam would say to her about him. "What's that in your hand?" John asked.

"I don't know." Dean had unrumpled the paper. "People to take:" Dean read. "Peter, Douglas, Mr. Turner, Jason..." Dean stopped and looked back at the last name that was on the list. "Jason?"

"Lisa said the monster must have taken him." John said. "What do we do?"

''get back to the bar and tell her that the monster took him, then we find out how we find him'' Dean said and his father agree.

_/_

As they arrived at the bar, most of the people who were at the beach, we gathered in there, terrified, talking to each other, what they had seen just a few minutes ago. Once they arrived, John immediately, ran to his son´s side, in order to calm him down, while Lisa, go talk to Dean, about her boyfriend´s disappearing

''Dean, do you find Jason?'' Lisa asked

''unfortunately not'' Dean said ''I think you´re right, the monster have took him'' he said, ignoring his dad disapproving look

''oh God'' Lisa placed a hand above her mouth and start to cry

''Dean'' John growled from the table and immediately, the older brother go to his father

''hi Dean! Sam smiled at him ''you´re back!''

''take care of your brother and take him to the hotel, I will find this guy''

''Dad, I can go with you…'' Dean was about to say, but John looks interrupted him

''I said take care of your brother and take him back to the hotel, I will be right there''

''yes Sir!'' Dean nodded and after giving Sam a kiss on the foreheard, John walk away from the bar

_/_

Part of John could admit to himself that he was afraid of going out of the beach again, after all it was already dark and even knowing that the creature was just a man in disguise, he don't know how many people was involved in this and was afraid of meet a whole gang behind these myth. Even so, the older Winchester walked around the place with a lantern and his gun on hand, ready to shoot the criminal.

Suddenly, a cry for help was heard and someone running on his direction, he couldn't see who was, but apparently, it was a man.

''Help Sir!'' it was Jason

''kid, what are you doing here?'' John growled

''the monster took me, I escape!'' he said out of breath ''let's get out before it come back!'' Jason barked and before john could say something, the man took him by the arm and pull him away from the beach, but John managed to yank his arm out of Jason's grasp making the younger man stop and stare at him. "Problem old man?" Jason asked and John's eyes narrowed. _'I can see why Dean hates him_.' John thought.

"Look, just relax okay, I want to get out of here before that creature comes back and kills us both."

"I don't think it would." John said thinking back to the three other that were taken. "But i agree with you. I'd rather not stay and find out."

"You know you're very wise for your age old man." Jason said and turned to walk away but John saw something in Jason's hands making John reach out and grab him on the arm and Jason winced.

"Hurt your arm?" John said reaching and grabbing the piece of paper that Jason was holding. "What's with the names?"

"I managed to grab the list when the monster left it here. We need to warn those on it." Jason said, John glanced up at Jason's eyes as they shifted too much, making John really uncomfortable.

"So, how did the creature capture you? I thought it was only after surfers?" John was looking at the young man for some clues

"Well, the last attack he grabbed me okay." Jason said sounding a bit put out. "Come on please. The beach isn't safe."

"Alright then move." John ordered and they walked over towards the boardwalk that surrounded the beach.

_/_

Back to the bar, not an hour later, John was relief on seen Lisa´s face when Jason came into the place and in response, the boyfriend walk toward her and wrap her in a tight embrace

''thanks god you are okay'' she cried ''thank you very much for finding him, Mr. Winchester''

''actually babe, I managed to escape, myself'' Jason smirked proudly

''really?''

''yep, came here and I will tell you'' he said, pushing her out of the bar.

Once the couple got away, john look around for his sons and found then seating around the corner, Dean was just texting on his phone, while Sam, despite of the toys in front of him, seems a little annoyed

''Daddy, I want to go home'' Sam whined upon seen his father

''and why did your brother doesn't take you to the hotel?'' he asked, look at Dean, who blush

''well, i…'' the older brother tried to explain, but failed

''next time Dean Thomas, you follow my orders'' the father snapped, helping his younger son get his things

''yes sir!'' Dean said ''did you find something with the guy?''

'' apparently, he escaped from the monster, alone, but I manage to get this from him.'' John said, handle Dean the last note

''what is it, Dad?''

''no idea, its seems a new list, I don´t know, lets analise the letters, maybe it lead us to the person behind the creature'' John suggested as they walk away from the bar


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally it´s the last chapter, i hope you have enjoyed the story and thank you very much for review it.**

 **Thank you for your time and sorry for the cheese ending, my ideas was already running out.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

John could say he was feeling annoying already. Since his encounter with the monster the day before, Sam couldn´t stop asking when they will go home and after everything he had done, after every meal, or every cartoon, or bath, he said ''And then we can go home, right Dad?'' no matter how excused John or Dean give him, or how much they explain, that they paid the room to stayed till the end of the weekend, which Sam, who was a bit illiterate, couldn´t understand. Besides, after the last beach scare, the young man, was refusing to leave the room.

On the hand, despite he doesn´t want to admit, Dean was as well, eager to go away from Cocoa Beach, the girl Lisa doesn´t seems to be interesting on him, the other local girls doesn´t seems hot enough for him and because of Sam, he couldn´t step inside the bar, without getting enrolled into a fight.

That afternoon whatever, he decided to walk alone through the street, when he heard someone shouting with each other, it was Lisa and Jason, they are fighting over something, but the way, he was treating her, makes him sick

''hey, could you respect her?'' Dean approached then, with an angry glare

''get out of here, you asshole, it´s not of your busyness, the way I talk to my girlfriend!" Jason barked

''if you talk to me this way, Jason, I will be your ex-girlfriend for sure!'' Lisa defend herself and decided, she walk away

''I swear dude, if you came across myself again, I will kill you!'' the guy barked

''really?'' Dean smirked ''I would love to see you try'' he said, when something call his attention ''what happened to your arm?''

''that monster hurt me, why?'' Jason was catch off guard

''nothing in particular'' Dean answer it ''let me warn, you, if you mistreat Lisa, or any other girl again, I will punch you again.'' Dean said and walk away.

_/_

After that, Dean decided to go back to the cabin, in order to find more clues, about the person behind the mask and the only thing he found, was a bottle with some liquid, indicating that the kidnapper, was using that to knock the suffers out, before dragging then to the cabin, but who?

The night previous, just after Sam goes to sleep, Dean and his father seat on the couch and started to argue about the suspects, but couldn't find a conclusion.

''I think, Sheriff Ackles is behind this" john said ''you saw the way he treat his son''

''I don´t think so, Dad'' Dean argue, he seems innocent to me. What about that waiter at Lisa´s bar? Jared? He seems strange and doesn't like the surfers''

''Dean, we can´t blame the whole town, let's think of something better, I believe the answer is closer than we thought'' the father encourage him.

_/_

Dean goes back to the hotel, quite annoyed and found both his father and brother there, Sam watching Scooby doo and John lying on the bed, reading a book.

''hey Dean!'' John greeted him ''where you have been?''

''I was on the beach, went to that cabin in order to find something, I did, but´s not that relevant, I think'' the young man, gives a deep breath ''I think you´re right dad, we shouldn't have taken this case. I´m honestly kind of sick of been here already''

''hey, that´s your case, don´t give up'' John encourage him ''may your brother and I help with something?''

''I wish'' Dean nodded, looking at the TV, where the characters from the show, were preparing to set a trap for the monster, they were chasing

''look out Scooby, a monster behind you!'' Sam warned the cartoon character, coving his face with his hands.

Suddenly, Dean said standing up and grab his jacket from off the chair. ''dad, I think what I need to do'' he said

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Going to practice surfing." Dean said loudly as he stepped out of the hotel door, and very quietly added. "And to catch me a 'creature'. Call you later"

_/_

Once Dean arrived at the beach, a few surfers were gathering together, talking about canceling the competition, when he approach

''hey'' Dean said ''you are Peter Jacobsen, aren't you?'' he points to the young man

''yeah?!'' he said ''you are the guy from the bar, aren't you? Your brother is ok?''

''yeah, little bro is fine'' Dean nodded ''Dude, I need your help on something''

''sure, what´s it?''

''I will beat down that damn creature, its scares the shit out of my brother and I want to get revenge''

''dude, are you nuts?'' Peter exclaimed ''that's dangerous! Count me out''

''hey, don't worry, dude, I have everything settled, trust me, just follow my steps'' Deans instructed and Peter nodded.

_/_

Even trembled with fear, Peter agreed to help dean with the trap; they had borrowed some net from the fish men and started practicing surf, while the other surfers ran to call the sheriff and a few other people, to watch then, kick the creature´s ass.

As Dean planned, the creature appear and start to chase then in the waves ''Kid, lead this beast toward the net!'' Dean exclaimed and Peter doid what he was told.

Near the net then, the boy jump back in the water and Dean pushed the creature toward the net, it's tripped and fall in the water and they push it back to the send.

''now you´re finish, you son of a bitch'' Dean growled at the creature, who was trying to escape

''dude, we defeat the sand monster!'' Peter exclaimed laughing in delight

''yeah, awesome hum?''

_/_

Meanwhile, at the hotel, John was finishing some lunch with Sam, when suddenly, someone knock the door. It was Lisa

''Mr. Winchester, you better go to the beach quickly'' she said and the color drained out of John´s face

''what happened to my son?'' he called worried

''it´s a good news, they capture the creature'' she said ''Peter helped him''

''oh, God!'' John exclaimed and goes back to Sam "Sammy, we need to go to Dean''

''Dee in trouble?'' the little brother asked

''sort of, now let's go, your brother need us'' the father said grabbing Sam´s arms and leading him out of the room, to Lisa´s car.

_/_

Back on the beach, Sherriff Ackles and a few other people were gathering together next do Dean and Peter, as Dean explain that according to his investigations, the creature wasn´t a creature truly, but a man on disguise

''what? What do you mean?'' Peter look at Dean with confusion

''here'' the older man put a hand on the creature head and pulled out the mask, reveling a very piss off Jason

''Mr. Sully, care to explain it?'' the sheriff asked, surprised upon seen the richest man in town, behind the mask

''I wanted revenge!'' he said, looking at Lisa, who was still with her hand over her mouth, in shock ''I wanted revenge on Mr. Turner for putting me out of the competition and I wanted it canceled!'' he barked

''well, it's a very poor excuse, my boy'' say John

''you better come with me to the station Mr. Sully, you will stay there, till the end of the holyday'' said the sheriff, handcuffing Jason ''Thank you for the investigation, Mr. Winchester''

''wait"'' Jason exclaimed ''what my girlfriend have to say about this?'' he look at Lisa

''after that, I doubt I will want something with you again. How could you Jason?'' she was angry

''ah, you son of a…''

''Come on, kid'' the sheriff interrupted him and take him away

''DEAN!'' the older brother jumped at his little brother voice, surprised

''hey, Sammy, your brother here are or not the most?'' he asked, wrapping his arms around his brother and kissing his forehead ''I love you little brother''

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER…**

With no monster to interrupt, the competition was a success, a guy name Henry Smith won the prize and the 4th July festivity, was amazing, as the Winchesters finally had a resting day at the beach.

The next day unfortunately, John announced that they need to go back and while he helped Sam gathering his things and packed the car, Dean goes to the bar again, to say good bye to Lisa.

''it was a pleasure meet you Dean, thank you for everything you did'' she said

''it was my job'' he said modesty ''maybe I came back here one day, so we can meet each other again'' he tried to flirt with her

''you and your family, will be always welcome here'' Lisa said ''but unfortunately, I will not been here to greet you, next year I will move to Lawrence, to collage''

''Lawrence? It's where I live'' he said, when the honk of the Impala reach his ears

''what a coincidence'' Lisa smiled ''so… if you wait till next year, we can meet while I'm in Lawrence, what do you think? She winked and go away.

''it will be a pleasure'' Dean whispered to himself, while smiling.

_/_

''daddy, is serious!'' Sam commented, upon noticing his father silence at the car ''ssshhh!''

''I was just thinking, Sammy, maybe next vacation, we could go to Switzerland, seems a nice idea? I don´t know if I want to go near a beach so soon'' John asked

''yeah, a beach seems too much for a vacation, huh Dad?'' Dean reach out to the back seat, grabbed Sam´s stuffed Scooby Doo and placed it on his dad´s head 'scooby Dooby Doo!'' he said, imitating the character and hearing his young innocent brother, laughing at it.

 **THE END**


End file.
